


A Walk In The Park

by Otaku_Band_Geek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is Mentioned - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Playgrounds, Short & Sweet, park, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Band_Geek/pseuds/Otaku_Band_Geek
Summary: What's the best way to spend a relaxing day? A walk in the park was on Lance's mind, but he never thought he'd get a date out of it.





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you like it! Please leave comments and kudos if you do, as well as any mistakes or errors I left! Thanks and enjoy!

Today was a nice, warm, sunny day and it was currently the perfect time to take a walk in the park, is what Lance thought. Taking a deep breath through his nose, the male steps onto the sidewalk and beings his afternoon stroll through the park, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. A lot of children ran past him, trying to get to the playground that was a few yards away. He laughs to himself as annoyed mothers stomp past him, grumbling about their kids running ahead of them.

“I wish I was a kid again, but that is why I’m here.” Lance sighs happily to himself. The life of a college student was hard. Studying to get through each class, having to manage a job, to pay bills and be fed, the stress of so many problems building a weight on your shoulders, however Lance tried to look on the bright side of things. It was rare to get a day off, so why not enjoy it while it lasted? Going to the park to relax seemed like a no-brainer to the Cuban, so that’s what led him to the place. 

Lance finally arrived at his destination, the, very crowded, playground. All kinds of little kids were running around, laughing as others chased them. Lance’s eyes flashed with nostalgia as the little things ran past him and into the grassy area. His eyes scanned the area and they land on an empty, red, swing. With a laugh, he ran over the unoccupied playground equipment and sat down quickly, causing the swing to sway backwards. 

“Man, I haven’t been on a swing in literally forever.” The Cuban hums, kicking his legs back and forth to move the swing. He smiles brightly once the toy swings high up into the air and he can see everything around him. The kids going down the slides with their arms in the air, others on the merry go round, laughing as an older kid pushes the equipment into a fast spin, and the other kids that were swinging alongside him. Lance’s heart began to race as the feeling of his problems swing away and he is left a laughing mess, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Soon enough, Lance begins to slow down, becoming tired quickly, and just sits on the red swing, letting himself sway back and forth. “What I wouldn’t give to have someone push me right now.” He frowns slightly. Lance stares at the wood-chipped ground below his feet. He sighs and he starts to notice the ground moving, back and forth. The feeling of warm hands on his back make his head snap up and turn to see who was behind him.

“Sup, loser.” The man, Keith, Lance now notices, says with a huge smile on his face. Lance smiles back and rolls his eyes, playfully. 

“Says the one with the mullet.” Lance laughs and Keith glares at the Cuban, but there wasn’t any real meaning behind it. 

“You know, I don’t have to push you. I could just walk back over to bench and pretend like nothing ever happened.” Keith’s eyes have a playful light in them. Lance gasps loudly and places a hand on Keith’s shoulder, looking at the other with sad eyes.

“You wouldn’t.” Lance pouts.

Keith smirks, “Watch me.” All Keith does, is grip on to the chains of the swing and take a step back. He lets go and watches as Lance goes forward, and then continues to push on the Cuban’s back once Lance came back again.

The two boys stay like this for a while, laughing the whole time. Sometimes they would switch places and laugh some more.

At the end of the day, now that the playground was mostly empty, they both sat beside each other, swinging at an uneven rhythm. “I had a really fun time today, Keith. Thanks for hanging out with me.” Lance glances over at the other.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I know you don’t have any friends to be with, so I decided to- Hey! Ouch, that hurt!” Keith gripped his shoulder, the one that Lance just slapped and started to laugh. 

Lance smiles fondly at Keith and stands up, “Well, I should get going soon. Hunk wanted to meet up and have a movie night.” Keith gets up too and nods.

“Want me to walk you home?” He asks, but Lance just shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine, but we should definitely do this again sometime.” The Cuban laughs slightly when Keith smiles and nods eagerly. “Great,” Lance walks over and places a small kiss on Keith’s check, “Then it’s a date. See you later, Mullet.” The male turns around and walks away, waving to the other as he does. 

Keith stands there, watching Lance’s form get smaller and smaller. He smiles slightly and touches his cheek where the the Cuban’s lips just were, “Until next time, Lance.”


End file.
